


My Death Waits

by derryderrydown



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	My Death Waits

The student demanded death, arrogance in every line of his body and face. He drawled another insult at Davey and his accent screamed wealth and high birth and everything else that was hated here in Riverside.

Richard watched mainly because there was nothing else to do. Nobody spoke to him any more. They hadn't minded his being a killer when he did it publicly. They loved him when he did it for money and fame. But with Jesamyn, he had sinned and killed her with privacy and passion and he hadn't meant to, not even when she screamed at him, but his temper slipped its leash and now she was dead.

He didn't let emotion through any more. Emotion was dangerous.

Instead, he watched.

The student was tall and his shabby scholar's robe flapped pathetically around his knees but Richard was practised at detecting fear and the student had none.

"Filthy cheat!" And Davey was drawing a knife, lunging at the student, and Richard didn't know why but he was on his feet, his sword in his hand and two steps took him between the two men.

"My fight," he said quietly.

The student stared down at him, nostrils flaring with disgust. "I fight my own battles."

"And die your own death." Richard found it difficult to turn away but managed it. "I'm bored. I want to fight." He rested his sword against Davey's knife, the slender blade mocking Davey's weapon. "Well? I'm sure somebody will lend you a sword."

Davey swallowed hard and stuck his knife back in its sheath. "I'm not fighting you, St Vier. I'm no swordsman."

Richard smiled. "I think you're too sensible to be a swordsman."

"St Vier?" The student's voice was filled with excitement. "I've heard of you."

Richard shrugged. "Most people have."

"You're a killer. You murder people." The student's face lit up with unholy glee. "You stick sharp blades in them and they die." His hand on Richard's shoulder was bony and he gripped hard. "You must tell me all about it. How it feels to end a life."

"I'd rather not." Richard sheathed his sword.

"Oh, but you must!"

"Why?" It was impossible to tear his eyes away from the student's intense gaze.

The student shrugged, suddenly losing interest. "Oh, I don't know." His hand dropped from Richard's shoulder. "I think I'm going to find somewhere else to drink. I don't like this place any more."

Richard rubbed his shoulder. "You'll be dead five minutes after you leave here."

"You're worried about me. How sweet." The student blinked and, as his face gentled, Richard felt fear growing in his gut.

"It would be bad for my reputation for you to be killed."

"Self-interest." The student nodded wisely. "That makes more sense. Would you care to bodyguard me back to my rooms? I can't pay, of course."

"Where are your rooms?"

The student smiled happily. "I don't have any."

"Then you'd better come back to mine."

The student's fingers were cold as they traced a line down his cheek and he fought not to blink. "Are you suggesting an immoral liaison?" His voice danced over the words.

"I'm suggesting you stay alive."

"How boring." The student bent and his lips lightly touched Richard's. "I don't think I want to stay alive."


End file.
